Merchandise
Balto Merchandise Here is all of the known merchandise for Balto. Soundtracks ice_screenshot_20181224-010157.png dutch.png 51g15kQtzpL._SS500.jpg balto_soundtrack_casset_tapes_by_civilwarbuff1865-d6fvk0z.jpg hqdefaultound.jpg ORIGINAL_SOUNDTRACK_BALTO-534098.jpg s-l300ound.jpg Posters s-l1600 (1)poster.jpg s-l1600post.jpg Plushes Three plushes exist, consisting of Balto, Jenna, and Muk. There is one sitting version and one laying version of Balto and Jenna. These were sold at Toys R Us around the time of the release of the original film. These can be found on Ebay anywhere between $100-$300. 1_92d75432157ab4ac2f7c684c9fa5c53c.jpg|Sitting Balto plush DXIt_AYX4AE9YNS.jpg|Sitting Balto plush img_2067.jpg|Sitting Jenna plush laying_balto_and_jenna_plushies___1995_by_wolfcompanion-d7tqbee.jpg|Laying Balto and Jenna plushes laying_balto_plush___1995_by_wolfcompanion-d7tq3op.jpg|Laying Balto Plush 1995-balto-muk-polar-bear-cub-plush_1_fa0f711b01b7f05c992de344140241f4.jpg|Muk Plush original_toys_r__us_ad_for_balto_plushies_by_lilmissaleu-d8lou64.jpg|Toys R Us Advertisement for the plushes KFC Figures 256XJTL_.jpg|Balto figure ZbiLbl1J.jpg|Steele figure XCr09s8l.jpg|Boris figure R-RT8ELm.jpg|Muk and Luk figure Keychains These keychains were only sold in Japan and are extremely hard to find. You can get Balto, Jenna, Steele, and Boris. keychains.jpg s-l300 (2).jpg 2012y07m29d_190915491.jpg s-l300 (1).jpg s-l1000.jpg s-l300.jpg s-l1000 (1).jpg Hardees Toys Balto toys were sold at Hardees in 1995. There are six to collect. 1_d1f51d6cb6c6c83958b92e93d452cc60.jpg 1_85b1d42d8527dcb868bfc20a072f8d1c.jpg Cdm6frMWAAAGaj4.jpg balto-hardees-1995-toys_1_3b0bb1885c62085890eec4ea871bfb63.jpg CjUpvZLWEAAM8Kk.jpg|Promotional Hardees placemat DSC_0037.JPG Mug ice_screenshot_20181224-011629.png Snowglobe This snowglobe was never released to the public, but it can be found. It was given as a Christmas gift to those who worked on the movie. rare_promotional_balto_snowglobe_by_lilmissaleu-d9hvohw.jpg 8711cz.jpg __3__18__by_baltolover1998-db3fjak.jpg rare_promotional_balto_snowglobe_winter_wonderland_by_lilmissaleu-d9hvpwy.jpg Feve Balto Figurines 3197233403_1_2_raSQKMZB.jpg s-l1600 (1)bbb.jpg s-l1600 (2).jpg s-l500 (1).jpg s-l500.jpg s-l1600 (4).jpg s-l1600 (5).jpg Bath and Shower Gel and Wash Cloths Want to take a Balto themed bath? Now you can. balto_shower_gel_by_lilmissaleu-d8nq154.jpg boris_and_balto_shower_gel_set_from_uk_by_lilmissaleu-d8nq18u.jpg balto_muk_and_luk_bubblebath__by_lilmissaleu-db2yth5.jpg balto_towel_by_emilytheblonde-d33lkwo.jpg towel.jpg balto_washcloth__balto__s_side_by_emilytheblonde-d33lkcf.jpg balto_washcloth__jenna__s_side_by_emilytheblonde-d33lj15.jpg cloth.jpg s-l1600show.jpg Clothing 3_1.jpg 4_1.jpg 8_1.jpg 081610192928.jpg 081610193020.jpg ice_screenshot_20181224-011640.png hat.png ice_screenshot_20181224-011015.png Books collectible-122391.jpg|The Movie Storybook storybook1.jpg|Balto the Hero junior_novel.jpg|The Junior Novelization 51CN6AS6DGL._SX258_BO1,204,203,200_.jpg|The Movie Storybook Press Kit 72ocvb4z.jpg CbG15-hWEAAoDI8.jpg CbG153ZWEAEhMTW.jpg CbG159VXIAAsNJR.jpg press01.jpg German Lobby Cards germanlobby1.png germanlobby2.png germanlobby3.png germanlobby4.png germanlobby5.png germanlobby6.png Gift Set promoset.png wrapp.png ice_screenshot_20181224-010855.png ice_screenshot_20181224-010933.png German Press Kit germanpress.png ice_screenshot_20181224-010511.png ice_screenshot_20181224-010520.png ice_screenshot_20181224-010531.png frenchpress.png ice_screenshot_20181224-010441.png Japanese Merchandise 1_e8ed53d1b9fac0763ffd8261d4694bbe.jpg 345.JPG 2015y04m08d_195309272.jpg balto_chirashi_backss.jpg balto-book-japanese-japan_1_e8ed53d1b9fac0763ffd8261d4694bbe (1).jpg balto-book-japanese-japan_1_e8ed53d1b9fac0763ffd8261d4694bbe.jpg CIMG1488z.JPG dfsdfs.jpg stec2.JPG Stickers baltostickers(1).jpg 110627012.JPG ice_screenshot_20181224-010352.png italianstickers.png Merlin Balto Sticker Book This sticker book was released in the UK. You could buy the stickers in packs and try to finish the album. balto_sticker_album_cover_by_lilmissaleu-d97wo63.jpg balto-official-merlin-sticker-album_360_220b6a1d01ad0f3ef94020a3bcd75e83.jpg ChmTrnmWEAEuLaT.jpg ChmTrpWW0AA0u_N.jpg 1sticker.jpg 2sticker.jpg 3sticker.jpg 4sticker.jpg 5.jpg 6sticker.jpg 7sticker.jpg 8sticker.jpg 9sticker.jpg 10sticker.jpg 11stic.jpg 12stic.jpg 13stick.jpg 14stick.jpg 15stick.jpg 16stick.jpg 17stick.jpg 18stick.jpg 19.jpg 20stick.jpg 21stick.jpg 22tic.jpg 23.jpg 24.jpg 25stick.jpg 26.jpg 27stick.jpg 28stick.jpg 29stick.jpg 30stick.jpg 31stic.jpg 32stic.jpg 33stic.jpg 34stick.jpg 35stick.jpg 36stick.jpg 37stic.jpg 38.jpg 39stick.jpg 40stick.jpg 41stic.jpg 42stic.jpg 43stic.jpg 44.jpg 45.jpg 46.jpg 47stic.jpg 48stic.jpg 49stic.jpg 50stic.jpg 51stic.jpg 52stic.jpg 53stic.jpg 54stic.jpg 55stic.jpg 56stic.jpg 57stic.jpg 58stic.jpg 59stic.jpg 60stc.jpg 61.jpg 62stic.jpg 63stic.jpg 64stic.jpg 65stic.jpg 66stic.jpg 67stic.jpg 68st.jpg 69stic.jpg 70stic.jpg 71stic.jpg 73stic.jpg 74stic.jpg 75.jpg 76.jpg 77.jpg 78.jpg 79.jpg 80.jpg 81.jpg 82.jpg 83stic.jpg 84stic.jpg 85stic.jpg 86stic.jpg 87stic.jpg 88stu.jpg 89stic.jpg sticcc.jpg 91tt.jpg 92stic.jpg 93stic.jpg 94stic.jpg 95stic.jpg 96stic.jpg 97stic.jpg 98stic.jpg 99stic.jpg 100stic.jpg 101stic.jpg 103stic.jpg 104stic.jpg 105stic.jpg 106stic.jpg 107stic.jpg 108stic.jpg 109stic.jpg 110stic.jpg 111stic.jpg 112stic.jpg 114stic.jpg 115stic.jpg 116stic.jpg 118stic.jpg 119stic.jpg 120st.jpg 121st.jpg 123s.jpg 124.jpg 125.jpg 126stic.jpg 127stic.jpg 128st.jpg 129st.jpg 130stic.jpg 131st.jpg 132stic.jpg 133.jpg 134.jpg 135.jpg 136.jpg 137.jpg 138.jpg 139.jpg 140.jpg 141.jpg 142.jpg 143.jpg 144.jpg 145.jpg 146.jpg 147.jpg 148.jpg 149.jpg 150.jpg 151.jpg 152.jpg 153.jpg 154.jpg 155.jpg 156.jpg 157.jpg 158.jpg 159.jpg 160.jpg 161.jpg 162.jpg 163.jpg 164.jpg 165.jpg 166.jpg 167.jpg 168.jpg 169.jpg 170.jpg 171.jpg 172.jpg 173.jpg 174.jpg